The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including an active-barrier structure, in particular.
With a product for use in an automobile, motor-driving, an audio amplifier, and so forth, there can be a case where a counter electromotive force occurs due to an L (self inductance) load of wiring, and so forth, and a drain (an n-type region) of an output transistor will be at a negative potential. In such a case, electrons are injected into a p-type substrate from the drain by the agency of the negative potential, and the electrons move from a region where the output transistor is formed to a region where other elements are formed via the p-type substrate, thereby causing a problem that the other elements undergo malfunction.
In order to check effects of the electrons injected into the p-type substrate, on elements in peripheral region, it is conceivable to adopt, for example, the semiconductor device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-177087 (Patent Document 1). With the semiconductor device disclosed in this Patent publication, there is provided a highly dosed region in such a way as to surround the circumference of a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) circuit, and a ground voltage is applied to the highly dosed region.